User blog:Dragonalumni/Getting Started and Established In RL Craft
WIP I'll update/correct and add revelations to this page as time permits Preface After playing years of unmodded Minecraft, RLcraft is my first modpack, and as such put me to the edge of insanity as this modpack has something like 130 mods combined, but after over several dozens hours of play in this pack, I can claim some level of transcendence and familiarity with this beast. Because everything I have experienced is completely new to me it perhaps puts me into a position where I can share such knowledge with others in a way that will get them started and eventually established in this new universe. If you haven’t see the warnings, lets be blunt. RLcraft is balanced in favor of the pixels and mechanisms wanting to kill you. The player will not and cannot find or expect fairness. Death and loss is going to be a thing. If we are still good, read on gentle crafter. ' ' Getting into the game Download and Install I tried to download this mod and install it into my normal game, I failed miserably after countless efforts. The alternatives are the real easy though, download and use either Twitch or Technic apps and just click mods, search, install the mod and run it. It is extremely easy. For technic App I needed to set the memory past 1G to even get it to load, but both apps have settings for how much memory they should use for your launched game. If you don’t use either already, technic seems to be the official Minecraft mod app while Twitch has a bunch of extras you likely don’t need. In the game. Most of the familiar grind of early-game vanilla Minecraft is gone dead. Players start at a random location of +/- 10,000, 10,000 each time you die without a spawn point you will go to a new location until you sleep in a bed or find a waypoint beacon. Feel free to die a few times to find a location that doesn’t suck (You will get a lot of help with this). Towns and random structures have random but generally much better loot than vanilla also lots of ways to die so be careful. 321.. ''' Most minecraft mechanics are gone, so pay attention. You can’t punch trees for wood or craft “wood” from logs directly. You don’t automatically pick up items, you have to either crouch or click them. Food doesn't heal. Sleeping does, and a variety of bandages, and healing items that can be found and crafted. '''So what should you do.. step by step day one mechanics Gather gravel to get flint, if flint doesn’t drop put the gravel back down and punch it again, you will need about 3 pieces of flint to progress to stone tools. Put the flint on your hotbar, and break the flint facing a placed rock/stone, the flint will become flint shards. Flint shards and a stick are used for crafting the first tool, the flint knife (make two). Sticks are gathered by punching leaves of trees, they drop frequently. With the flint knife, cut down grass to get grass fibers. Use three grass fibers to craft grass string. Use the flint, grass string and a stick to craft the second tool, the flint hatchet. (No crafting station required) You can now cut down a tree and gather the logs and sticks. After you have logs, put the log down, point at the top square and chop (right click) it with your axe, it will split into “wood”. With the wood you can build a crafting station. Now you can build a flint pickaxe using 2 sticks, 1 grass and 4 flint. Next you can mine stone, try to find a place with lots of light, darkness is death. You need 4 mined "stone" to make "cobblestone" in your crafting UI. With the cobble stone you can finally create a set of stone tools. You won’t be able to use iron+ tools until you have the skill. Tools/weapons/armor require and 8 in the correct skill (type Y) and start grinding. (Make sure to open the second skill tree with L, when you have time) Torches require a matchbox or flint and steel to light, you can make torches with sticks and coal, and combine those torches with your matchbox in your crafting box, sadly these torches will go out over time, though if you find a “torch” it will go on forever and these can be crafted with advanced methods. (search torch in your crafting window). Sleeping bags are made with three wool (killing sheep doesn't give wool) a sleeping bag will pass the night but not set your spawn point. Wool can be made from string and string can be made from grass (collected with a flint knife), so making a bed or sleeping bag is easy enough. XP Your going to need a bunch of XP. Just to use iron you are going to need 8 in the required skill. (press Y). (Also check press L for the secondary skill menu). Mining, farming and animal breeding all give good XP. However, animals outside tend to die and farms tend to freeze over. So it's really important to try to find a good base, where you can bring animals inside to keep them alive. Torches Torches suck. Well, the ones you make are called unlit torches, they need to be lit with either a flint and steel or a matchbox (in the crafting window or clicking a placed torch), the thing is, these go out and need to be relit.. this make lighting up a base and caving equally miserable. There are however some advanced options mostly involving glowstofne. All of this stuff is in the crafting menu, just search for 'torch'. Protip: Villages have a lot of wasted torches doing little, some small houses have 4 inside torches and some posts outside also have 4 torches in areas that are not even needed. I always re-allocate the torches in a village taking about half of them with me. These torches NEVER go out. (These real old school torches can also can be made with a glow stone, water and clay) Bases This mod has a ton of possible pre-made yet randomized bases to claim. Castles, towers, houses. My current base is a five story tower that had a green house at top, it's quite amazing! Look around for something nice. You will likely want something near a waypoint though, to make travel easy.. when .. if you get to that point. -- The most important thing is, the ability to explore nearby, if dragons are in three directions, it's not much of a location. Also, the temperature of the location in mid-summer and mid-winter.. dying to cold/heat sucks, so does standing next to a fire or a puddle of water every other minute for a in-game month. Game changer: Summoning Staff Getting 8 in skills like attack/defense will let you use iron weapons/armor, 8 in mining will let you use an iron pickaxe, but the biggest game changer for me is the summoning staff (check the recipie), which will allow you to summon mobs you have already encounted. This requires an 8 magic skill and is made with 1 gold bar, 1 ender pearl and 1 bone, lots of mobs drop these materials so get this as soon as possible. Game changer 2: Waypoints Waypoints can be found in the majority of villages and randomly throughout the world. Each one you activate gives you a new way to travel around the world quickly at the cost of some XP. Be careful about waypoints in the wild as activating a waypoint (for the first time) will set your respawn location. (I once randomly respawned next to a waypoint on a really unfriendly beach at sunset, I had a long nightmare ahead trying to get to a new bed) Seasons. ''' During my first game my main base was in a city that during summer and winter had extreme temperatures, I would take constant damage for days on end if I didn't jump in water or stand next to a fire of some sort (torches don't count). My second and current play through my base has so far avoided any cold/hot damage at all. Try hard to get a base that won't cook/freeze you in the wrong season. Note, going underground seems to "mostly" negate extreme temperature, but that also means spending a month in a mine.. '''Food / Farming Food is almost useless until/unless you get into the animal farming business (food doesn't heal)., however farming is gives steady XP. Once you got food, if you can find some animals to breed, another good source of XP. Random spawns: Doing anything from breaking a stone block, grass, wood or trying to sleep can spawn a random mob. Random events: ''' Once in a while the game throws random events in, if you are in a town at the time it's likely to turn that town into a ghost town. I do not recommend trying to build a base in a populated city.. 75 blocks away from a city is more ideal as the event mods spawn locally. '''Oceans: Oceans are death. Standing on the shoreline of an ocean long enough to get a drink will likely get you killed, countless ocean mobs can drag/knock you out of a boat and sirens just charm and kill you. Oceans in this world are, in my opinion places to avoid forever. Exploring When you die without a set spawn point (from a bed or waystone) you get set to a random location at the start of the game. You can use this explore quite a bit of area. If for example you get a waypoint near your base, you could for example break your bed or move your bed and die.. that will remove your spawn point and let you find new areas if you should 'accidently' die. Waypoints do set your spawn, so it's not a good idea to click a waypoint in a hard to escape area. Every village except igloo villages seem to have a waypoint. If you die after you active a waypoint you will return to it, so you need to find a bed to set and to "unset it" if you so desire. Category:Blog posts